The Coffee Shop on the Little Boulevard
by tesstesstessa
Summary: Lily wasn't sure what was more bizarre, the fact that a sixteen-year-old had just analysed her personality, called her 'love', let a subtle innuendo slip - or the fact that he'd done it all in about three sentences. James/Lily, AU two-shot.
1. 1

**A/N:** Because Lily is more like a teacher than James is. Duh. I know, this is a tiny tiny tiny one-shot, but I did enjoy writing it.

* * *

The first time she ever met him was two years ago. She can hardly believe it's been so long; she remembers it as if it were just yesterday.

She had been nineteen, just a lowly teacher's assistant and occasional substitute who'd just moved into town. Still, she'd frequently used the title for herself, because it made her feel like she had actually accomplished something. It was a hot August afternoon, just two weeks before the start of term, and she was sitting in the quaint coffee shop on the little boulevard. She didn't know if the coffee shop had a name at all; in fact, she didn't know the boulevard's name either. But everyone knew the coffee shop on the little boulevard, tucked away in the corner a block away from the school building. The football field was nearby, and she could hear the boys noisily celebrating their first evening of proper practice after the summer.

He was sixteen, going into Year 11. She knows that not many good stories start like that, but hers, she thinks, is not half bad.

She took a sip of her cold coffee, savouring its cool taste on her tongue. She did not take her eyes off her book as she got up to go order a fourth coffee - or was it her fifth? At least it would help her stay up and work on her novel. She had high hopes for this story, as she had for the last hundred or so. But this idea was different, she promised herself. She would finish this one, and send it to a publisher - and then all her dreams would come true.

"Lily Antoinette Evans!" the barista said cheerily, making her roll her eyes. Benjy Fenwick insisted that she was an Antoinette at heart; apparently she was the type to say 'let them eat cake'. Lily wasn't quite sure she liked the comparison, knowing how that story ended. Grinning, she went to the counter to pick up her coffee.

"I still don't know why you call me that," she laughed.

Benjy grinned back. "Enjoy your coffee, Antoinette."

"Hey, Evans," an unfamiliar voice said suddenly. Frowning slightly, Lily turned around. She came face to face with a boy, taller than her, in a football jersey, and covered from head to toe in mud. Even so, he wore a lopsided grin, improving his appearance somewhat. Pushing his glasses up, he leaned against the counter, presumably turning up the charm. Lily could practically sense Benjy's amusement.

"Sorry, do I know you?" she asked, eyeing the muddy crest on the boy's jersey. After a moment of squinting, she realised he was a student at the local high school - where she was going to be teaching (sort of) in a fortnight's time. She got the feeling that even if she hadn't run into him beforehand, she would've heard about at the very first faculty meeting. He just seemed like that sort of boy.

"No," he said pleasantly. "But you've got a fantastic opportunity. Go out with me?"

Lily started at this, shooting Benjy a glare for his loud snort of laughter. "I'm a teacher," she said, for lack of a more appropriate response.

"And I've been told I'm a very quick learner," he replied, his cocky grin widening.

"No, I mean, I'm a teacher. At your school," she clarified.

He blinked. He frowned. He ran a muddy hand through his dark hair. "We can't let a little thing like that get in the way of this, can we?"

Lily gave a little laugh, amazed at this boy. She hadn't interacted with his species for quite some time - the arrogant, self-absorbed 'alpha male' - and she was starting to regret the fact. She'd forgotten how entertaining boys could be. "This? What?"

"The undeniable chemistry between us," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

For a moment, Lily was struck by his choice of words. What a funny coincidence, she thought, that she taught chemistry. Smiling indulgently, she said, "I'm still a teacher."

"Look, you're new, aren't you?" the boy said. Without waiting for an answer, he ploughed onward. "School doesn't start until two weeks from now. You're technically not a teacher yet."

"Honestly, what's wrong with you?" Lily laughed. "Am I really that attractive?"

"Yeah, actually. I think it's the undercover book girl thing you've got going on."

"What?"

"Y'know, immersed in your book, hanging out at a quiet cafe all afternoon, not talking to anyone. That's too stereotyped, love. I can bet that you're a real firecracker on the inside."

Lily wasn't sure what was more bizarre, the fact that a sixteen-year-old had just analysed her personality, called her 'love', let a subtle innuendo slip - or the fact that he'd done it all in about three sentences. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say to that, to be honest," she said.

"You're supposed to say 'you're harassing me, kid, and I'll sock you if you say another word.'"

"That wasn't a question! I'm perfectly capable of thinking for myself, thanks," she said.

He grinned. "There you go. Let me know if you ever change your mind, eh, Antoinette?" He winked at her, and then walked away, one hand ruffling his own hair. Lily watched him go, gaping.

"I think a schoolboy just hit on me," she said finally, turning to Benjy.

Benjy wiped away the tears rolling down his face, trying to swallow his laughter. "All I can say is good luck for the start of term, Antoinette."

"Huh. Who was he, anyway?"

"Oh, football captain."

"Yeah, he seems like that sort," she said, mostly to herself.

"James Potter. Kid's middle name is 'cocky bastard'."

"That's two middle names, Benjy," Lily replied.

"Well, he's a cocky bastard, isn't he? Just the type to break standard middle name norms."

"Whatever you say," she grinned. "Send me back to the flat if I try to order another coffee. The last thing I need is a sleepless night after a weird day."

"Will do, Antoinette. Now, drink that bloody coffee, or I'll do it for you."


	2. 2

**A/N: I've had this for too long okay here bye**

* * *

The coffee shop was decidedly less interesting when it wasn't Benjy's shift, Lily thought. Picking up her coffee, she settled into her usual booth and pulled out her thick draft. Out came her red pencil, and she squinted at the words.

"A chemistry teacher with a secret passion for writing?"

"Potter," said Lily without looking up. _James_. She imagined he'd be wearing that infuriating smirk of his, the one that Mary had swooned over. Personally, she liked his more genuine, lopsided grin better. Not that she had any real preference, or anything.

"Aren't you going to ask how I know all these things about you?" he asked.

"No. That's what you want me to do," she replied.

"You're a funny one, Miss Evans."

She flinched slightly at that. He rarely addressed her like she was a teacher, so why was he doing it now? It made her feel distinctly uncomfortable. Without an invitation, he slid into the seat opposite her.

"How old are you, anyway?" he asked conversationally.

"Never ask a lady her age."

"Now, that's sexist," he said thoughtfully. That made her look up. His expression was as pensive as his tone. "Always took you for the feminist sort. That was a rhetorical question, though. I already know how old you are."

"What?" Lily asked, bewildered.

"Yeah. You're twenty, turning twenty-one in... January?" he guessed.

"How did you know that?" she demanded, making him grin.

"The art of deduction."

"You're not Sherlock Holmes," she snapped. "Who told you? Was it Mary?"

"Mary who?" James asked.

"Mary Macdonald. My flatmate."

"Mary - you're flatmates with Mary? Two beautiful women in one apartment." He shook his head. "No, make that three; I'm assuming Dorcas Meadowes lives with you too?"

"Don't hit on me-" she began.

"I know, I know; you're a teacher." He rolled his eyes. "It's like calling my gran beautiful."

"Excuse me? Are you comparing me to your grandmother?"

"Hey, she's a stunning woman. The Potter genes come through, always."

She snorted at the last part. "Remind me to meet this stunning woman one day. I want to ask her what happened to the Potter genes supposedly in you."

"You wound me," he said, sighing.

"Someone's got to take your ego down a notch every now and then," she smiled. Then she realised they were getting along. They were actually, really getting along.

"I've got to go in a bit," he said, after a short silence.

"Oh? Got important things to do? Like, say, chemistry homework?"

He laughed. "Nice try. I've got a sort of date, actually."

"A sort of date?" Lily laughed, horrified at how fake her own laugh sounded.

"Erm, yeah, not really sure what to make of her." He squirmed, and Lily was amazing that he was actually allowing his facade to drop. "She's a bit... scary."

"Scary? Oh, God, good luck. Any girl who scares you must be terrifying." She stopped laughing abruptly at his expression. "I mean, you're a stubborn, reckless arse, yeah?"

"Yeah," James replied almost halfheartedly. Lily was struck by the idea that she'd said something very wrong.

"What's her name?" she asked, trying desperately to sound normal.

"Janie," he said, "Janie Harrison."

"Oh, I think I've taught her," Lily said. James and Janie, she thought, sounded a tad like a pair of twins. It sounded all wrong. "She seems like a sweet girl." James and Lily, though... She couldn't believe she'd thought those words. Her mind suddenly dissolved into a panic. Pull yourself together, you idiot, she thought. The red pencil snapped in her hand. "Shit," she whispered. "Shit, shit shit." She could see bright red blood bubbling up from her fingers.

"Are you all right?" he asked, frowning. "I think you've got a splinter in your hand - let me see." He grabbed her hand, easing the pencil from her grip. For some reason, he didn't seem affected by the contact at all. Lily thought her skin was going to burn off at his touch. She felt like a doctor watching a patient's symptoms, and just knowing it would be some sort of fatal disease.

"Definitely a splinter," he clarified. "I can get it out though. Pass me a toothpick."

She did so, saying, "You're not qualified for surgery, are you?"

He laughed. "Hold still - God, don't twitch, I don't want to spear you! Just a moment - yep, it's out."

"That was quick," Lily said. She did not pull her hand away. She wanted to hit herself and pat herself on the back at the same time.

"I'm used to it. My mates are always pulling ridiculous stunts like this - and me too, really," he added sheepishly.

She grinned. "Yeah, I'd imagine so."

"You okay, Antoinette?" James asked suddenly.

"Me? Yeah - I'm fine."

"Because you've got a tear - right there." He reached out to brush it from her cheek.

"Oh," she said softly. On impulse, she closed the distance between them, and pressed her lips to his. He reacted almost immediately, leaning forward and deepening the kiss, knotting his fingers in her hair. She sighed against his mouth, completely lost in him.

He jerked back suddenly, his eyes wide with horror. "I - you're a teacher," he blurted out.

"Oh, God - I - I'm sorry, I didn't - please don't mention this to anyone," she said quickly, and he nodded, still looking stunned. "I'm sorry - you should go meet Janie." The name felt like poison on her tongue. "I am so, so, so sorry-"

"It's my fault as much as yours," he said shakily. "Don't apologise, just - let's just forget this happened, yeah?"

"Yeah - I'm - have fun with Janie," Lily said lamely, watching as he rose and left without a backward glance. Once he was out of sight, she smacked her palm against her forehead. What was wrong with her? She hopped to her feet, ordering another coffee and gulping it down. She shut her eyes, rubbing her temples. She wished she could forget it - but she had the horrible feeling that she'd be thinking about it until the next time she saw him.

* * *

The week was extremely exhausting for Lily, and by Friday night, she could barely drag herself to the dingy little pub. She'd never felt the need for the burning taste of alcohol as much as she did now. Collapsing into a corner booth, she mumbled a string of incomprehensible sounds to the waitress.

Sympathetic, the girl said, "I'll get you our strongest."

"That would be lovely," Lily said faintly. She waited until the clink of glass told her that her drink had arrived, and she gulped it down as quickly as she could without choking. Somehow, her glass kept being refilled - in fact, she imagined it was getting bigger and bigger, each glass having more than the one before it. Soon enough, the entire room was a warm blur of colours and pleasantly far away voices. Until one blur came into sharp focus.

"Antoinette - I'm not entirely sure what to call you in public," said James, rather apologetically.

"Good question," slurred Lily.

"You've been drinking."

"A most - a most astute observation, Potter. You're underage."

"Would I really let a little thing that like stop me?" he said, smiling. She felt like she'd heard him say that before, but in her buzzed state, she could fathom when. "Listen-"

"How was Janie?" she interrupted, pushing herself upright.

"What?" James said, momentarily thrown.

"How. Was. Janie. Your date for - for the other day."

"Oh. I cancelled."

"Oh." Lily wondered idly if she sounded as nonchalant as she'd hoped to. Probably not.

"I saw you here, and I just wanted to apologise again - I've probably - you've got your life settled out, and I've got no business telling you how to run it. It won't happen again. Ever."

Lily sighed. "I - I should be the one apologising. It was my fault. And for the record, my life - m'life isn't settled at all."

He frowned, ignoring her words and staring at her. He sat down gingerly, a few feet from her. They both glanced at the distance between them. "Are you drunk?"

"No. I'm almos' - almost completely sober. I can hold my liquor, y'know."

"I can imagine. You look rather drunk, though; d'you want me to call Mary or Dorcas for you?"

"I'm sober enough to count the freckles on your nose," she said solemnly.

"I don't have freckles on my nose."

"Yeah, right, Potter," she laughed. "You're not - you're not fooling anyone."

"Freckles aside," he said, "I'm terribly sorry."

"For the thousandth time, it wasn't you!"

"Yes, it was-"

"I kissed you first, you prat!" Lily said loudly. He shut up at that. "It's all on me, got it?"

"I-"  
She kissed him to shut him up. This time, he was too stunned to react. "Lily-"

"And I kissed you second too," she said, ignoring him. "Do you understand what this means?" She had no idea what she was saying. Something in the back of her mind was telling her it was _wrong_, she should _stop_, this was _a very, very bad idea_, but she had no control over her body anymore.

He suddenly smiled, the kind of smile that warned very very bad things. "It means I get to kiss you third."


End file.
